Transformers G1: Make Peace Not War
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: This is a one shot birthday gift to a very special birthday girl today, BlueStar19. So, happy birthday to our little star! Enjoy!-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hello everyone! I am here to make another birthday one shot story for someone. It's her birthday today, so happy birthday BlueStar19! Hope you love your birthday gift here. Any who, on with this little birthday story one shot. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX and BlueStar19 owns together: Our collaborating Oc, Quickshot**

 **(P.S. She came up with the story line and the form of Megatron's daughter, a gunformer, since it's in G1 story line. I just came up with the rest of the look for Megatron's daughter, like she has her mother colors scheme, which is purple and black, Megatron's optics colors, the name for her, Quickshot, and so on. I also, added a few things into the story line too. Like Quickshot's mother pass away, when she gave birth to her. So, pretty much Quickshot grow up with her father and the Decepticon army.)**

 _Sometimes I lay_

 _Under the moon_

 _And, thank God I'm breathing_

 _Then, I pray_

 _Don't take me soon_

 _'Cause I am here for a reason_

I can't believe I got captured by the Autobots, and put into this brig room here. My dad is probably freaking out about this. He is also, probably making a plan to rescue me. Bet it is going to be a final battle, that probably cost some lives along the way. I feel bad that it might happen. I mean I don't want anyone to die. I am tired of this war we are fighting. I just want it to end. I sighed through my vents, as I hear the brig room door open.

In walked Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader. He came walking up to my cell. Optimus was began to speak to me, "Quickshot, my little niece. It is good to see you again." "Same to you uncle." I replied back. That is right my uncle is Optimus. My dad and him are brothers. "Uncle I just wish the unnecessary war was just over. And, that we can make peace and live with one another again on Cybertron." I told him. "I agree with you there Quick, but you know how Megatron is." My uncle said. I nodded to this.

 _Sometimes in my tears I drown_

 _But, I never let it get me down_

 _So, when negativity surrounds_

 _I know some day it'll all turn around because..._

After a few moments of silence between each other, I was once again going to speak to my uncle, but never got to as an explosion rock the base. We both hold onto something to stay upright. "What was that?" I asked. Optimus was about to say something, but another bot burst into the room with us.

This bot was grey and red colored mech. He was Optimus's weapon specialist and bodyguard. His name was Ironhide. "Sir, the Decepticons are attacking the base." Ironhide reported to him. A little mini-bot was behind Ironhide. He was yellow and black colored mech, name Bumblebee. He was my cousin, since he is Optimus Prime's son.

 _All my life I've been waiting for_

 _I've been praying for_

 _For the people to say_

 _That we don't wanna fight no more_

 _There will be no more wars_

 _And, our children will play_

 _One day [6x]_

Optimus then, told them both to rally up the troops for the big and final battle once and for all to end this war. The two bots nodded and left to do just that. Once they were gone, my uncle opened my cell up. I blinked at him in confusion. "I am letting you go. I want you back with you father. Plus, maybe you can try to tell him to end the war once and for all. I can't seemed to get him to listen to me." He said.

I nodded, "I'll try, but I would not keep my hopes up." I told him. He nodded to that, and then left to get to the battle. I thought and thought on what to do to end this war. Then, a thought came to me and I hoped it will work. I then, rushed to the final battle hoping I am not too late. Hoping no one, not even any of my family dies under this.

 _It's not about_

 _Win or lose_

 _'Cause we all lose_

 _When they feed on the souls of the innocent_

 _Blood-drenched pavement_

 _Keep on moving though the waters stay raging_

Once I got there, my spark just sank. I saw the bloody and horrific battle scene in my lifetime. I saw my father has wounded my uncle pretty badly. Some of the Autobots were hurt too, but not as bad as my uncle was.

My cousin was hurt too. I then, saw my father charging up his cannon. I scream out to him, "No father! Don't! Stop!" But, my cries went unheard by him. He fired the shots, as I can only stand there watching this happen with horror on my face.

 _In this maze you can lose your way (your way)_

 _It might drive you crazy but don't let it faze you, no way (no way)_

 _Sometimes in my tears I drown (I drown)_

 _But, I never let it get me down (get me down)_

 _So, when negativity surrounds (surrounds)_

 _I know some day it'll all turn around because..._

It was like all in slow motion. My cousin, Bumblebee, jumped in the way to take the shots himself, instead of my uncle getting them. Everyone was shocked to see this happening, mostly, my uncle and I were. We watched Bee take the shots and getting hit by them. He fell to the ground and by the looks of it, he was badly hurt. He was near death's door.

My uncle raced to his son. He held him in his arms and was whispering to him. Bee whispered back to him, as he tried to hold on, but can't. Soon his spark faded and his colors turned to grey. My cousin, my poor cousin is dead. I cried out with my uncle, as he too cried out. Both of us had tears running down our faces.

 _All my life I've been waiting for_

 _I've been praying for_

 _For the people to say_

 _That we don't wanna fight no more_

 _There will be no more wars_

 _And, our children will play_

 _One day [6x]_

 _One day this all will change_

 _Treat people the same_

 _Stop with the violence_

 _Down with the hate_

 _One day we'll all be free_

 _And, proud to be_

 _Under the same sun_

 _Singing songs of freedom like_

 _One day [2x]_

My uncle laid his son behind him, and he got up slowly because of his badly wounds. He look at my father with mixed emotions. My father was going to destroy him once and for all, but I stop him in time, as I put my plan into action. I open my mouth and started to sing the song called, 'One Day' by Matisyahu.

 _ **(Begin song)**_

 _ **(Quickshot):**_ _Sometimes I lay_

 _Under the moon_

 _And, thank God I'm breathing_

 _Then, I pray_

 _Don't take me soon_

 _'Cause I am here for a reason_

 _Sometimes in my tears I drown_

 _But, I never let it get me down_

 _So, when negativity surrounds_

 _I know some day it'll all turn around because…_

 _All my life I've been waiting for_

 _I've been praying for_

 _For the people to say_

 _That we don't wanna fight no more_

 _There will be no more wars_

 _And, our children will play_

 _One day [6x]_

Both fractions stop fighting and listened to the song. It was like a message telling them to stop fighting this war.

 _ **(Quickshot):**_ _It's not about_

 _Win or lose_

 _'Cause we all lose_

 _When they feed on the souls of the innocent_

 _Blood-drenched pavement_

 _Keep on moving though the waters stay raging_

 _In this maze you can lose your way (your way)_

 _It might drive you crazy but don't let it faze you, no way (no way)_

 _Sometimes in my tears I drown (I drown)_

 _But, I never let it get me down (get me down)_

 _So, when negativity surrounds (surrounds)_

 _I know some day it'll all turn around because…_

 _All my life I've been waiting for_

 _I've been praying for_

 _For the people to say_

 _That we don't wanna fight no more_

 _There will be no more wars_

 _And, our children will play_

 _One day [6x]_

They realized that this war between each other was just a worthless war to fight. So, they all decided to that they want to end this war once and for all.

 _ **(Quickshot):**_ _One day this all will change_

 _Treat people the same_

 _Stop with the violence_

 _Down with the hate_

 _One day we'll all be free_

 _And, proud to be_

 _Under the same sun_

 _Singing songs of freedom like_

 _One day [2x]_

Megatron realized what the message his daughter was telling him. He realized on what actions he did, and may never forgive himself for it. He stop fighting as well. My uncle saw this in him, and came over to his brother to give him a hug.

 _ **(Quickshot):**_ _All my life I've been waiting for_

 _I've been praying for_

 _For the people to say_

 _That we don't wanna fight no more_

 _There will be no more wars_

 _And, our children will play_

 _One day [6x]_

 _ **(End song)**_

Both leaders with both sides declare the war to be over now. And, that we will make peace to one another, and help each other rebuild our home once again. We also decided to buried Bumblebee on Cybertron for his funeral. I was happy to finally see this happening, but sad too because I am going to miss my little cousin.

We all then, said our goodbyes to the planet and the humans living on it. Once that was done, we went in a ship to go to our home again. The others on Cybertron were told all about this, so they know ahead of time and not attack because it is peace now not war. We had Bee's funeral on Cybertron. We buried him and said our words, prayers, and goodbyes to him. I will never forget my little cousin.

 **(Two years later)**

It has been two years now. Cybertron is improving better than it was before. I can't believe it all. I can't believe we made peace and end the war. It has been two years of peace and no wars. I was happy and so was everyone else. Want to know why. Bumblebee is back! That's right! My little cousin and Optimus's son is back. He told us he was revived back from the dead by Primus giving him his life back.

Primus told him it was not his time yet, and send him back to us again. We were all happy about the news. My father was too, and told Bee he is sorry for everything that has happened two years ago. Bee forgave him and now everything is well again. Optimus is happy to have his son back, and I am happy to have my little cousin back too. All in all we are happy now that we finally all got what we wanted.

 _All my life I've been waiting for_

 _I've been praying for_

 _For the people to say_

 _That we don't wanna fight no more_

 _There will be no more wars_

 _And, our children will play_

 _One day [6x]_

 **A/N: And, done. I hope you like your birthday gift, BlueStar19. As, this is all I can think of writing out your story one shot line here. It may not be the best, but I tried anyway. Hope everyone else like it too. Please R &R and have a good day. I am trying to get my chapters for my stories done soon for you guys, but been busy a bit with school, homework, and my job. But, I try to find sometime to write them up from time to time. So, I will get them up on here soon just be patience with me here. Any who, this is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
